Pas toi
by lasurvolte
Summary: POV Sasuke sur son cher frère tant adoré… l’ironie est au goût du jour


**Titre :** Pas toi

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Sasuke ne m'appartient pas ! Itachi non plus mais lui je m'en fous ! La chanson est à Goldman, c'est _Pas toi_

**Résumé :** POV Sasuke sur son cher frère tant adoré… - l'ironie est au goût du jour -

**Genre :** songfic tristouille

**Couple :** AUCUN !

**Note :** la chanson en italique, désolé pour les fautes… et aussi pour la nullité de cette fic…

* * *

_Graver l'écorce jusqu'à saigner  
Clouer les portes, s'emprisonner_

Je retire les Shurinkens et Kunais plantés dans l'arbre : pour l'entraînement… Mais aussi par colère. Par rage. Je m'enferme à l'intérieur de moi-même, et je grave l'écorce avec mes arme à cause de toute ma haine…

_Vivre des songes à trop veiller_

Il est tard, de toute façon inutile que j'essaye de dormir, je n'y arrive pas. Toute ma vie est un cauchemar, pas la peine d'en rajouter dans mes nuits…

_Prier des ombres et tant marcher_

Je prie inutilement dans le silence de la nuit que tout ne soit qu'un rêve, mais en vain, ça fait tant d'années déjà que j'espère me réveiller de ce cauchemar… Maintenant je déambule dans les rues, je marche pour n'aller nulle part, je suis totalement perdu…

_J'ai beau me dire qu'il faut du temps  
J'ai beau l'écrire si noir sur blanc_

Tous les jours je me répète inlassablement que ça prendra du temps, beaucoup de temps… Mais j'ai toujours l'impression qu'oublier est impossible, même en l'écrivant je n'arrive pas à me convaincre…

_Quoique je fasse, où que je sois  
Rien ne t'efface, je pense a toi_

Je pense à toi… A cause de toute la haine que je ressens pour toi. Quand je m'entraîne je pense à toi, quand je me bats je pense à toi, quand je me moque de Naruto je pense à toi, quand je mange je pense à toi, je ne pense qu'à toi tout le temps, tellement je te hais. Rien ne peut t'effacer de ma mémoire. Tu es toujours là toi, et le jour où tu as détruit ma vie…

_Passent les jours, vides sillons  
Dans la raison et sans amour_

Les jours passent et se ressemblent, je te hais, je ne vis que pour te haïr, pour me venger. J'ai même oublié ce que pouvait être aimer tellement mon cœur est emplis de haine pour toi…

_Passe ma chance, tournent les vents  
Reste l'absence, obstinément_

Ma chance… C'était la dernière fois, quand je t'ai revu, mais j'étais pas encore assez fort… Pas encore… Ca me tue, je ne vie que pour t'assassiner, et quand je te retrouve je ne suis pas assez fort… Et je vis dans l'absence, la tienne… Mais aussi celle du clan, de mes parents, de ma famille. J'aurais pu dire notre famille, mais tu l'as renié en t'en débarrassant aussi facilement… Moi je suis tout seul aujourd'hui, à cause de toi…

_J'ai beau me dire que c'est comme ça  
Que sans vieillir, on n'oublie pas_

Peu importe les mensonges que j'invente… C'est comme ça pas autrement… Peut-être qu'en grandissant j'oublierai, peut-être que quand je serai vieux je ne me souviendrai plus… Je n'en crois pas un mot, mais j'essaye de me mentir pour être moins triste…

_Quoique je fasse, ou que je sois  
Rien ne t'efface, je pense a toi_

D'ailleurs comment t'oublier, alors que je ne vis que pour toi, pour te détruire, te faire souffrir, en finir avec ta vie…

_Et quoi que j'apprenne, je ne sais pas  
Pourquoi je saigne et pas toi_

Ca aussi c'est injuste, toi tu t'amuses avec des histoires d'Akatsuki… Moi pendant ce temps je suis triste, je souffre, je saigne, je crève à petit feu… J'en apprends tous les jours pourtant… Mais rien, rien ne m'explique pourquoi c'est moi qui souffre et pas toi…

_Y a pas de haine, y a pas de roi  
Ni dieu ni chaîne, qu'on ne combat_

Je fais de toute ma vie un combat, pour devenir plus fort, pour te battre. Rien ne pourra me résister, ni un roi, ni un dieu, ni même les chaînes qui m'emprisonnent à Konoha. Je ferai tout ça uniquement pour te tuer toi…

_Mais que faut-il, quelle puissance  
Quelle arme brise l'indifférence_

Je cherche la force qui pourra te détruire… Pourtant je ne sais pas quelle puissance pourras démolir ton indifférence, celle que tu as eu quand tu as tué ton propre clan, celle que tu as eu quand tu m'as revu, celle que tu as constamment face à toute chose… J'essaye moi aussi de m'enfermer dans cette indifférence, mais je ne trouve aucune arme pour briser la tienne…

_Oh c'est pas juste, c'est mal écrit  
Comme une injure, plus qu'un mépris  
Et quoi que j'apprenne, je ne sais pas  
Pourquoi je saigne et pas toi_

C'est toi qui devrais souffrir, toi l'ordure qui fait du mal autour de toi, toi qui m'as détruit, c'est toi qui devrait vivre l'enfer… Je n'avais fait de mal à personne, je n'avais rien demandé sauf peut-être la reconnaissance de notre père… Pourquoi cette injustice ? Pourquoi est ce que j'ai si mal, pourquoi est-ce si dur ? Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais…

Itachi, je te hais…

Fin !

Sasuke : je le haiiiiiiiiiis ! Il va creveeeeeeer

L'autatrice : oulà du calme, du calme…

Sasuke : je vais le tuer, en faire de la confiture, de la purée, de la pâtée pour Dita, je vais le détruire…

L'autatrice : ça a réveiller son côté psychopathe cette song-fic… (On crie au miracle, je n'ai pas fais de SasuNaru)… Enfin c'est pas fameux, mais j'avais envie de la faire… Au début je voulais faire un SasuNaru, mais en l'écoutant en boucle : je me suis dit : NAANNN on va faire un truc sur Sasuke qui maudit son frère Voilà ! MEURS ITACHI (moi aussi je le déteste, les frères devraient être fais pour aimer leur petit frère, pas pour ça…)


End file.
